Michael Baldwin
Michael Baldwin was played by Christian LeBlanc. Biography Michael Baldwin was the son of Gloria Abbott Bardwell and River Baldwin. He had one maternal half brother, Kevin Fisher, and one paternal half sister, Eden Baldwin. He was the father of Fenmore Baldwin. Christine, Phyllis and Isabella Michael was a mentor to budding lawyer Christine Blair. The two were working well together until, after winning a court case, Michael kissed Christine and became obsessed and began harassing her. Soon after, Michael tried to rape her. When Paul Williams tried to save her, Michael shot him. Michael was sentenced to four years in jail. Michael (now forced to work as a paralegal) returned to Genoa City, determined to get revenge on Christine. He did this by representing Phyllis Summers in the custody battle for her son, Daniel. Christine, who was representing the father, Danny Romalotti, ultimately won the case. Michael and Phyllis are still friends. Months later, Michael begged Christine to help him get his law license back. She agreed after Michael donated a kidney to Danny, who got stabbed. Michael convinced Christine that he was a changed man, so she testified for him and his legal license was reinstated under her watchful eye. The cocky and very successful Michael somehow convinced her to join him in starting a law practice together, Baldwin and Blair. Isabella Brana didn't want to tell Paul that she was pregnant because she felt that he loved Chrisine, so she had a brief affair with Michael and told him that he was the father. Just as Michael was softening to the idea of a child and a future with Isabella, Paul found out about the baby's paternity and wanted to be a father to the child. Paul, Isabella's Manipulations and Kevin Christine spent a long time working with Michael and they became close. That and her lingering feelings for Paul Williams made it rough on Michael. But Christine decided to put the past behind her and accepted Michael's marriage proposal. At Paul's son, Ricky's, christening, Michael showed up, then announced his engagement to Chris, much to Paul's horror and rage. Paul attacked Michael, who left with a black eye. Just before they were to be married, Michael confessed to Chris that he set up Isabella to meet Paul so she and Paul would split for good, then Michael could have Christine. Christine exploded and dumped Michael. One night, Christine woke up unconscious in her car in the woods and told Michael and Paul of her only memory - Isabella screaming not to hurt her, of blood, and a boat. Michael tracked down the boat, which was covered in blood, and destroyed the evidence against Chris. But it was all a trick. Isabella was still alive, and she tried to kill Christine. When Paul tried to save Christine, Isabella tried to kill him, but Michael saved both their lives. Michael was shocked when his half brother Kevin Fisher arrived. To help Kevin get a fresh start, Michael let him stay with him. They were soon joined by their mother, Gloria. Shortly thereafter, Michael began dating retail store owner Lauren Fenmore They initially kept their relationship a secret due to Kevin's attraction to Lauren, but eventually they became engaged, and were married. Fenmore, Daisy and Ryder In October 2006, Lauren gave birth to a son, Fenmore Baldwin. Lauren's old nemesis, Sheila, abducted Fenmore, Phyllis, and Phylliis's young daughter, Summer Newman. Lauren tracked them down and killed Sheila. Michael's father, Lowell "River" Baldwin returned, as he was the minister in Kevin and Jana Hawkes wedding. He's been on the run because he was accused of murder. He was arrested, and Michael met his half sister, Eden Gerick, whom he later got custody of. Daisy Sanders and Ryder Callahan came to town, Ryder posing as Kevin's brother, who apparently had a very smilar past to his. Daisy pretended to be a real sweetheart, but really she was a cold heartless person. When Eden became suspisius, Daisy set the house she was in on fire, and then tricked her into going to Paris. Daisy has also been poisioning Lauren, and has taken pictures of Lauren having an affair with Paul. Daisy and Ryder kidnapped Lauren and Kevin's wife, Jana, and locked them in a cage at zoo. It was then revealed that Sheila's sister, Sara Smythe, was behind it. Sara wanted revenge for Lauren killing Sheila and leaving her children (Daisy and Ryder) orphaned. Sara got plastic surgery to look like Lauren and tried to take over her life. However, when things didn't work out like she planned, she and Patty Williams plottedf to kill Michael. However, Sara's plan failed again and then she had to track down Lauren and Jana, whom Ryder had set free. Sara, Daisy and Kevin's Trouble Sara Smythe chased Lauren into a house of mirrors and tried to kill her and Michael (who came in looking for Lauren), but Lauren got the gun and killed Sara. The experience traumatized Lauren and left Jana Hawkes with serious brain damage. In November, Michael returned home to tell Lauren that his persuasive argument had resulted in Heather Stevens promising that she would be asking that Daisy Carter be denied bail. He encouraged Lauren to make a statement in court to help ensure the judge ruled against Daisy. Lauren got scared and said Daisy and Ryder Carter would come after her twice as hard to make her pay if she did it. Michael returned home to discover that Lauren had let Fen stay home from school and hang out with her. Michael did not approve. After taking Fen to school, Michael returned to find Lauren climbing the walls because Daisy was at the hospital. He told his wife he would cancel his appointments for the rest of the day and stay home with her. Seconds later, Kevin called to tell his brother that he and Chloe Mitchell were in jail. Michael told Lauren he would be right back. Lauren was not happy and sulked on the sofa after he left. After he returned, Michael promised Lauren he would set things straight, get Kevin out of jail and Daisy back in. Back at the jail, Heather told Michael that Mark Hogan was a big time bookie with his fingers in a lot of pies. Most betting slips in Genoa City crossed Mark's desk and since Kevin was found with the betting slips, she was hoping Kevin could give her some information to bring Mark down (and simultaneously impress her new boss). Recent Developments Heather Stevens questioned Kevin who was dodgy about the money and betting slips found in his car during the traffic stop. Michael returned home where Heather told him that both Lauren Fenmore and Jana Hawkes would be testifying at Daisy Carter's trial and that there had been a rush put on the DNA test for Daisy's baby so that they could get her back into the pokey post-haste. After being told that his client Victor Newman was ordered to release his financial records to Vance Abrams, Michael informed Victor that he had no legal recourse in handing over the records so Victor grudgingly did so. Jack Abbott dropped by Newman Enterprises to gloat about his rival's defeat and how Victor hated that he could not retaliate against him since they were partners in bringing down Adam Newman. Victor was very angry. Relationships Parents *Gloria Abbott Bardwell *River Baldwin Siblings *Kevin Fisher (maternal half brother) *Eden Baldwin (paternal half sister) Marriages *Hilary Lancaster (divorced) *Lauren Fenmore Baldwin Children *Fenmore Baldwin (son with Lauren) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters